SAGA DE HARRY POTTER
by NARUKO96
Summary: El profesor Dumbledore llama a unos estudiantes para ir a la sala d los menesteres, pero que hace el espejo de oesed allí y los mienbros de la orden y Narcisa Malfoy y porque ahi en una mesa un sobre y un paquete alli? que son? si quereis saberlo entrad y leed
1. Chapter 1

**NARU: OLA A TODS ESTA S LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE AGO ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIA ASÍ K PACIENCIA CONMIGO ONEGAI.**

**EN ESTE FIC HABRA CAMBIOS YA QUE HABRA UN PERSONAJE DE MÁS MI OC.**

**SU NOMBRE ES ALEX Y TIENE LA MISMA EDAD DE HARRY ES BROMISTA ADEMÁS D SERHEREDERA DE GODRIC, HELGA, ROWENA Y SALAZAR ADEMÁS DE GUARDIANA DE LOS SECRETOS Y PODERES DE HOGWARTS. ES HUERFANA YA QUE EL MISMO DIA DE LA MUERTE DE LOS PADRES DE HARRY MURIERON LOS SUYOS Y SE FUEA VIVIR A UN ORFANATO HASTA LOS 11 QUE SE FUE A VIVIR CON MACGONAGAL, PERTENECE AL TRIO DORADO AHORA CUARTTETO DORADO.**

**ESTO SE BASA EN EL 5 CURSO DE LOS CHICOS**

**LAS PAREJAS SERAN LXN, RXH, HXA, GXD**

**harry potter no me eprtenece la pertenece a J.K ROWLING**

**SOLO ME PERTENECEN ALEX Y SUS PADRES **

**LOS PADRES DE NEVILLE EN MI FIC ESTÁN CURADOS**

**TAMBIEN LOS PADRES DE ALEX SON INVENCION MIA**

**LOKI: Y AHORA LA INTRODUCCIÓN:**

Era un mañana normal en Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore había llamado a unos alumnos para una cosa importante, estos eran: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Fred, George y los profesores estaban reunidos en el despacho de Dumbledore para saber qué era eso tan importante.

_Oye Dumby, no es por molestar pero ¿qué hacemos aquí todos nosotros?_ preguntó una chica de quince años pelirroja, de altura media, ojos azules como el cielo.

_Oh Alex, tranquilízate ahora debemos irnos a otro lugar allí nos esperan otras personas_ dijo Dumbledore dando rumbo a la sala de los menesteres también conocida como la sala que viene y va.

Allí dentro vieron que estaban la familia Weasley, Kingsley, Narcissa Malfoy, la familia Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Fleur Delacoure, los padres de Hermione, el padre de Luna, la abuela de Neville y sus padres, Sirius y el espejo de Oesed.

Nada mas verlos, Draco se fue con su madre, Alex y Harry con Sirius y Remus, Hermione con sus padres, Luna con su padre, Neville con su abuela y sus padres y Ron, Ginny, Fred y George se fueron donde su familia.

_ ¿Qué hacéis aquí?_ preguntó Ron a la familia Weasley.

_ ¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu familia?_ dijo la matriarca de la familia. Después de eso los hijos Weasley fueron a dar un abrazo a sus padres y hermanos.

_La verdad, es que Dumbledore nos llamó a todos diciendo que era muy importante_ dijo Remus acercándose a los demás.

_Y qué es eso tan importante_ dijo Alex mirando al director.

_Eso querida Alex, es por esto_ dijo señalando una carta y un paquete.

_Y eso es…_ exclamó impacientándose la chica.

_Bueno eso no lo sé solo lo podremos saber cuando vengan otras personas más_ dijo mirando el espejo de Oesed que empezaba a brillar.

De allí salieron dos personas pelirrojas e idénticas.

_No es posible_ murmuró Molly tapándose la boca empezando a llorar_ Fabian, Gideon sois vosotros?

_Hola hermanita…_ empezó un pelirrojo.

_Nos echabas de menos?_ acabo el otro pelirrojo abriendo los brazos al mismo tiempo que el otro.

Molly no tardó mucho en salir corriendo a abrazar a sus hermanos y a presentárselos a los demás.

_Bueno pues yo me llamo Fideon y el se llama Gabian o también Fabian y Gideon_ dijeron presentándose.

El espejo volvió a brillar y de allí salieron una pelirroja de ojos verdes y un pelinegro de ojos castaños idéntico a Harry excepto por los ojos que eran idénticos a los de la mujer.

_Imposible_ dijeron Remus y Sirius que se acercaron a esas dos personas en menos que se dice quidditch.

_Cornamenta amigo_ dijo Remus mientras lo abrazaba con Sirius en el suelo ya que se habían abalanzado hacia el sin cuidado.

_Jaja yo también me alegro de veros Lunático, Canuto pero por el amor de Merlín levantaros o me ahogaré_ dijo entre risas James.

_Y yo que soy de pintura_ dijo Lili.

_Lili_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

_Severus_ dijo sorprendida.

_Lili yo… lo siento no quise decir lo que te dije aquella vez yo…_ pero fue cortado por un abrazo de su amiga.

_Tranquilo Sev, yo ya te había perdonado tranquilo_ dijo sonriendo.

_Gracias.

_Eh! Quejicus no acapares a la pelirroja_ dijo abrazando a su casi hermana.

_Jeje no te creas tanto Black_ dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermano.

_¿Mamá, papá?_ dijo una voz a espaldas de ellos.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron a un Harry sorprendido con lágrimas asomando en los ojos. Nada más verlo Lili salió a abrazar a su bebe como si se lo fuera a llevar de su lado llorando. Poco depuse se unió el padre.

Esa imagen fue conmovedora para todo el mundo, mientras una pelirroja miraba anhelante el espejo esperando que brillara de nuevo…

Y eso pasó. De allí esta vez salió un pelirrojo de ojos azules y una mujer pelinegra de ojos grises idéntica a Alex pero con los ojos y el cabello del mismo color del hombre.

_ ¿Alexis?_ dijo Sirius con los ojos abiertos al ver a su pequeña hermana ahí viva de pie sonriéndole.

_No, si quieres soy el fantasma de Notre Dame_ dijo riendo abalanzándose hacia su hermano mayor.

_Hola pelirrojo_ dijo Remus abrazándolo efusivamente.

_Hola Lunático, estas todo viejo_ dijo riendo.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban Alex, Hermione, Ron y Harry intentando convencer a Alex que fuese allí pero la chica estaba inmóvil llorando mirando a sus padres.

_Alex por Merlín vamos_ dijo Hermione cogiéndole la mano avanzando hacia ellos.

_Emm… disculpad_ dijo Hermione llamándolos.

_Si, ¿quien eres?_ pregunto el pelirrojo.

_Me llamo Hermione Granger y quería presentaros a alguien_ dijo señalando a Alex que ahora los miraba fijamente mientras sonreía y lloraba silenciosamente_ ella es-

_Mione, creo que puedo presentarme sola. Mi nombre es Alexandra Liliana Kitting Black encantada de conoceros mamá, papá_ dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia ellos.

Nada más abrazarlos ellos reaccionaron llorando y riendo mientras abrazaban fuertemente a su hija, su tesoro del que fueron separados amargamente.

_Me alegro de veros a todos pero tenemos un asunto muy importante entra manos_ dijo el director mientras sonreía calidamente a los nuevos integrantes.

_Y de que se trata todo esto y como es que mis padres, mi padrino y mi madrina y los hermanos de tía Molly están aquí, y no es que me alegre pero tengo curiosidad_ dijo Alex mientras miraba a su padrino, y si dije padrino ya que Alex es ahijada de Dumbledore, Alastor, Sirius, Remus, James y Arthur, mientras que de madrinas tenía a Nymphadora, Lili, Molly, Alice, Narcisa y Minerva ya que al ser la primogénita de la familia Kitting y heredera de Godric y Salazar por parte paterna y de Helga y Rowena por parte materna decidieron porner como padrinos y madrinas a ellos aunque los oficiales en si son James, Lily, Sirius y Alice.

_Bueno pues todo comenzó ayer cuando recibí una carta. Esa carta venía del futuro_ dijo mirando como abrían todos los ojos.

_¡QUE!

_Lo que oís y también decía que todos nosotros teníamos que estar aquí además del espejo, para así luego abrir el sobre y el paquete que me llegaron esta mañana. Me enviaron un recuerdo del futuro con esto que lo onfirma ademas de que yo mismo he comprobado que es real_ aclaró.

_Vale y ¿cómo abrimos el sobre y el paquete?_ dijo Sirius.

_Eso la única persona que puede haberlo eres tu Alex_ dijo mirando a su ahijada con diversión.

_Ah vale- ESPERA ¡QUE!_ gritó Alex mirando la caja y el sobre anonadada_ y ¿cómo hago eso?

En eso aparece una nota que cae en las manos de Alex dándole las instrucciones para abrir el sobre y el paquete.

Después de leerlo se fue hacia donde estaban el sobre y el paquete y coge el sobre y recita estas palabras:

_Ábrete pues yo soy tu dueña y tú mi aliado, mi amigo y mi confidente._

Después de eso el sobre brillo y se abrió dejando ver unas hojas que ella se puso a leer en voz alta:

_Hola a todos:_

_Si habéis abierto eso significa que ya han venido del espejo de Oesed las personas faltantes. Y no tenéis porque preocuparos ya que ellos no se irán nunca podrán quedarse aquí en este mundo si ese es su deseo al menos hasta que mueran de viejos dentro de muchos años._

_Bien, os hemos llamado aquí para que leais unos libros que tratan sobre Harry sobre sus 7 años que está aquí estudiando y sus aventuras que es lo que ahí en la caja._

_Os los damos para que así podáis cambiar el futuro que os deparará y evitar muertes innecesarias._

_Esperamos que utilicéis esto sabiamente._

_Se despiden:_

_J.S.P, A.S.P, L.M.P, L.C.P, R.W, H.W, T.R.L, V.W, S.A.M, A.D.M_

Después de leer la carta todos se quedaron en silencio.

_Y bien los leemos o ¿no?_ dijo Alex mirando a Harry.

_La verdad es que no me va ha hacer mucha gracias pero si con eso evitamos muertes inocentes yo creo que deberíamos leerlos_ dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a Alex.

Alex asintió y se dirigió a la caja abrió lo brazos alzándolos y recitando con voz solemne:

_Ábrete, en el nombre de tu dueña _

_guardiana de los secretos del mundo, _

_de la luz y de la oscuridad, _

_del bien y del mal._

_Ábrete para mí._

_Ábrete en el nombre de Lilith!_

Ante eso la caja brilló y desapareció dejando en su lugar 7 libros. Ella cogió el primero y leyó en voz alta el título quedándose pálida: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

**NARU: Y?**

**QUE OS PARECIÓ ESPERO QUE O GUSTE SI COMENTAIS SUBIRÉ RAPIDAMENTE EL SIGUIENTE OK?**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARU: ola a todos como estais?**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a:**

**Owl Brain**

**me hizo feliz que alguien lo comentara ya que soy nueva en este campo y no sabia si lo hacia bien ;P**

**Samm Potter**

**me alegro de que te gustara Alex y el capitulo espero que te siga gustando el fic :)**

**sr sessomaru**

**en serio *-***

**gracias eso me animó me alegra que te guste**

**ACLARACIÓN: HARRIED EL PADRE DE ALEX SERÁ PARTE DE LOS MERODEADORES PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO NO YA QUE EL NO ERA UN ANIMAGO.**

**HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A J.K ROWLING**

**LOKI: SIN MAS EL CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Ante eso la caja brilló y desapareció dejando en su lugar 7 libros. Ella cogió el primero y leyó en voz alta el título quedándose pálida: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

_¿Quién quiere leer?_ preguntó y Dumbledore se levantó y cogió el libro.

_Yo empezaré_ dijo con una sonrisa.

**Capitulo 1: el niño que vivió**

Ante el título a todos les recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban  
orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas  
que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no  
estaban para tales tonterías.**

_Espera, porque están hablando sobre ellos_ dijo James mirando raro al libro.

_Potter si se calla lo descubriremos_ dijo Macgonagal mirando a James.

Este se encogió de hombros e hizo una señal al profesor para que siguiera.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba  
taladros.**

**_**Que es un tadralo?_ preguntó Draco.

_Un taladro es un objeto muggle que sirve para hacer agujeros en las paredes y así colocar como cuadros o cosas por el estilo_ dijo sorprendentemente Sirius dejando a todos impresionados.

_T-tu como sabes eso?_ preguntó Lily.

_Es una de las asignaturas que no estaba en la lista de estudio de los Black._ dijo con simpleza.

_Es cierto, la lista existe_ dijo Alexis ante la mirada de su hija.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote  
inmenso.**

_Que hombre tan apuesto_ dijo Alex sonriendo mientras hacía como si se desmayaba.

_Que envidia nos da_ dijeron el dúo de gemelos.

Ante eso todos empezaron a reír, pero se callaron con una mirada de Macgonagal.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de  
lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo  
estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

_Tía Lily, tu hermana además de ser hermosa es muy reservada no lo sabía, lo que daría por ser como ella que envidia_ dijo sarcásticamente con cara inocente Alex

_Creo que me e enamorado_ dijo Sirius con cara tonta.

Después de decir esto todos se pusieron a reír

Después de que todos se calmaran hizo una seña al director para que continuase.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él. **

_Si que lo hay solo tendrías que mirar a tu alrededor y lo veríais_ dijo Alex con el ceño fruncido.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

_LO DE LOS POTTER! ELLOS SON MEJORES QUE VOSOTROS SON ZOPENCOS!_ dijeron Alex, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, y Remus.

La familia Potter agradeció aquel gesto conmovidos.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía  
años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

Ante eso Lily bajó la mirada y James la abrazó para consolarla.

**porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, **

_James no era un inútil idiotas_ dijo Remus empezando a odiar a esa familia.

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

_Gracias a Merlín por eso_ dijo Harried el padre de Alexis (N/A LO SIENTO ANTES NO MENCIONÉ SU NOMBRE)

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los  
Potter apareciesen por la acera. **

_Creo que ya sé que vamos ha hacer después de acabar los libros_ dijo James sonriendo

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

**_**Como so el quisiera estar cerca de él_ dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un  
martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

_Es ese día_ susurro Alex siendo oída por Harry que le miraba extraño.

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo,**

_Menudo gusto_ dijo Ginny poniendo una mueca.

**y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

**_**Cotilla_ dijo Molly.

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. **

Ante eso todos se extrañaron.

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en  
la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa.**

_Y encima lo anima_ dijo enfadada la señora Weaslay.

**Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato  
estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

**_**Ese gato es Minie_ dijeron los merodeadores el dúo de gemelos y Alex sonriendo.

La profesora no dijo nada pero en sus ojos se podía ver diversión.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

_Definitivamente es Minie_ dijo Alex divertida.

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

_No si eres Minie_ dijeron los merodeadores esta vez.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. **

_Que será, que será_ dijeron el dúo de gemelos como si tuvieran que adivinar un regalo.

**Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña.**

_OYE! No es extraño, y tampoco es que el tenga un gusto increíble_ dijo Draco ofendido. Ante eso todos le dieron la razón sorprendidos.

**Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! **

_Oye que Dumby no es que sea joven y lleva capa! sin ofender abuelo_ dijo Alex mirando a Dumbledore.

_Tranquila, no me ofende es más me halaga_ dijo este riendo.

**Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. **

_Si claro y los perros vuelan_ dijo Tonks.

_Bueeenoooo_ dijo Alex divertida mirando a Sirius que estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas.

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! **

_Al menos tenemos gusto no como otros_ dijo Ginny molesta.

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria;**

_TONTO LO SERAS TU GORDO DESCARADO!_ gritó para sorpresa de todos Lily.

**era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. **

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del  
noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.  
La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. **

_Que raro_ dijo Neville.

_Bueno antes se hacia eso pero hace varios siglos atrás_ explicó Hermione.

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, **

_Eso es estar de buen humor?_preguntó Alice la madre de Neville.

_Si_ dijo Harry poniendo una mueca, eso a Lily no le gustó

**cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.  
Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al  
lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían  
nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha.  
Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.  
—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...  
—Sí, su hijo, Harry... **

Todos miraron a Harry mientras que el agachaba la mirada y era abrazado por su madre.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que  
murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.  
Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su  
secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había  
terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. **

_No lo será para ti pero para los demás si maldita ballena_ dijo Sirius enfadado.

_Black, cállese ya. Quiero acabar este libro en este siglo sabe?_ dijo Macgonagall enfadada.

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. **

**Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

_ ¡YO NUNCA LLAMARÍA A MI HIJO ASÍ IDIOTA1_ gritó eufórica Lily.

_Ufff... carácter Evans a la vista_ dijo Sirius pero de inmediato se calló al ver la mirada de Lily.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. **

Ante eso Lili bajó la vista y se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido.

**Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

_HUBIERAS ESTADO AGRADECIDO Y ENCANTADO TÍA LILI ES UNA GRAN MUJER SO GORDO CERDO IDIOTA!_ gritó Alex enfurecida con los Dursley, mientras los Potter´s le miraban agradecidos.

_Alexandra el lenguaje!_ dijo Macgonagall.

_Tienes toda la razón Minie, eso seria un gran insulto para los pobres cerdos al compararse con tal monstruosidad_ dijo Alex fulminando con la mirada al libro mientras recibí ovaciones de los merodeadores, de su padre y del dúo de gemelos.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... **

_Y dale, primero mira tus gustos y ya luego hablaremos de lo de las capas_ dijo Ginny harta ya de Vernon.

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las  
cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un  
hombre que estaba en la puerta.  
—Perdón —gruñó, **

Ante eso Harry escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo mientras miraba atónito al libro igual que los demás.

_Dursley…_ dijo George.

_Acaba…_ dijo Fred ya limpio.

_De disculparse_ terminó Alex al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie igual que los otros dos y ponían caras de pánico.

_CORRED, LA BALLENA SE HA DISCULPADO ES EL APOCALIPSIS!_ gritaron mientras corrían en círculos haciendo reír a los demás pero pararon al ver las miradas enfadadas de sus madres.

**mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.  
Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de  
los que pasaban:  
—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día! **

Ante aquello tanto Harry como Alex bufaron en respuesta, mirándose mutuamente y sonriéndose en comprensión.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.  
El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un  
desconocido. **

_Ni que tuviera la lepra_ dijo Remus bufando.

**Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. **

_Amargado, ni siquiera sabes lo que es y aún así pone esa cara_ dijo Sirius poniendo una mueca.

**Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). **

_QUE!_ gritaron Alex, su padre, los merodeadores, el dúo de gemelos y Tonks.

_Normal que sea un amargado, si ni siquiera aprueba la imaginación_ dijo Sirius pasmado.

_ Quizás por eso es tan hipócrita_ dijo Tonks con una mueca de desagrado.

_Lo mejor sería hacerle una visita no creen?_ dijo Alex con cara inocente que el trío dorado tomo como ``_voy ha hacer una gran travesura ´´ _y por experiencia sabían que no tenían que meterse de por medio.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su  
humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana.**

_Minie_ dijeron Alex, Fred y George mirando a su profesora de transformaciones, que tenía una sonrisa pequeñita en la cara.

**En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.  
—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. **

_No se moverá aunque le grites_ canturrearon los merodeadores.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. **

Todos los que habían sufrido una de esas miradas les corrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo, mientras que la profesora les miraba divertida.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. **

_Cobarde_ dijo Snape entre dientes.

_No puedo creer que diga esto pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Quejicus_ dijo Sirius mirando a un Snape sorprendido.

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le  
informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**

_Cotilla_ farfulló Molly entre dientes.

**y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). **

_Que alentador_ masculló Narcisa entre dientes.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

**—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. **

_Si soy sincera, aún me pregunto cómo no nos han descubierto_ dijo Alex a la nada pero la verdad es que todos se preguntaban los mismo mientras que Ojoloco mascullaba un _``insensatos ´´_

**Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo.  
¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? —Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores!**

**Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.  
El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran  
Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... **

Harry bufó odiaba que hablaran así de sus padres aún recordaba hace 2 años cuando infló a su tía Marge por hablar mal de sus padres.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien.  
Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.  
—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?  
Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de  
todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana. **

_Pues de lo que te pierdes Lily es una gran persona y aunque no sea de sangre la quiero como tal, y daría lo que fuera por ella lo que pasa es que estas celosa de que ella tiene magia y tu no amargada_ dijo Alexis la mamá de Alex mientras miraba furiosa el libro con una mirada sicópata.

Lily miraba agradecida a su amiga, mientras que los demás tragaban duro.

_Creo que ya sabemos de donde ha sacado su carácter Alex_ dijo susurrando Ron a Harry, pero por desgracia fue oído por Alex.

_Que quieres decir con eso Ronald_ dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y este palidecía.

_N-nada_ dijo asustado.

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?  
—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—.  
Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con  
aspecto raro...  
— ¿Y qué? — interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley  
—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo. **

_Su grupo? SU GRUPO?!_ dijeron indignados todos**.**

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se  
preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se  
atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:  
—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?  
—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.  
—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?  
—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión. **

_Para que lo sepas Harry es un nombre muy bonito, jirafa mal desarrollada!_ gritó Alex.

Harry se ruborizó y tanto Alexis como Lily se miraron significativamente mientras sonreían cómplices. Mientras que James reía sin parar murmurando algo de una maldición o algo así y Harried miraba fulminando a Harry.

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí,  
estoy de acuerdo.  
No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley  
estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.  
¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los  
Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo. **

_Ni nosotros a ti ballena idiota_ dijo James enfurecido.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a  
él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...  
¡Qué equivocado estaba! **

Eso a nadie le gustó y menos a James y Lily.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en  
la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. **

_Si, definitivamente es Minie_ dijo Sirius.

_Nadie te a dicho lo contrario Canuto_ dijo con burla.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo  
tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.  
En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy  
anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

_DUMBY!_ dijo Alex feliz mientras los demás reían y Dumbledore la miraba divertido.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. **

_No si quieres es Albert Einstein_ dijo Harry sarcástico.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en  
donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy  
ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:  
—Debería haberlo sabido. **

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de  
plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

_COMO MOLA YO LO QUIERO!_ dijeron la mayoría que se encontraba en la sala.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.  
Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.  
—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall. **

_Jiji, Minie te pilló_ dijo Alex divertida.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la  
sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que  
recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. **

_Y como no estarlo_ dijo con voz lúgubre mirando a Dumbledore mal.

**— ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.  
—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.  
—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de  
ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. **

_Todo el día? _ dijeron todos mirando a la profesora que se sonrojó levemente**.**

**— ¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.  
La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. **

Harry y Alex también bufaron ante eso**.**

**—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía  
que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. **

Los merodeadores se miraron y luego miraron al dúo de gemelos y a Alex decidiendo que cuando acabaran los libros le harían una visita a ese tipo.

**—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido  
tan poco que celebrar durante once años...  
—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una  
razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...  
Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que  
éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.  
—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber  
desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? **

_Ojala_ susurraron Alex y Harry con una mirada sombría siendo apollados por Ron y Hermione.

**—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le  
gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

_Un que?_ preguntaron Draco, Narcisa y Tonks. Dumbledore solo rió.

**— ¿Un qué? **

Ahora entendieron porqué reía y también rieron a Ginny la pareció muy linda la sonrisa de Draco pero descartó eso inmediatamente. Que la estaba pasando?

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta  
mucho.  
—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si  
considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...  
—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. **

_Así se habla Dumby, ves Minie no es para tanto. Además temer a un nombre es temer a lo nombrado_ dijo Alex mientras que sus padres la miraban orgullosos**.**

**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la  
exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. **

Todos empezaron a aplaudir por la valentía de la profesora.

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes  
que yo nunca tuve. **

_Sólo porque no eres un sádico Dumby_ dijo Alex mirando a su padrino.

**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. **

_Me quedo con lo de Alex_ dijo Sirius mirando divertido a su sobrina.

**—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora  
Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras. **

La profesora se sonrojó mientras que los demás decían ``DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN! ´´

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.  
—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?  
Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa  
estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. **

_``No me digas que fue él el que me mandó con ellos ´´_ pensó Harry mirando al director que apartó la vista con culpabilidad y siguió leyendo.

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció  
en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos. **

Lily empezó a llorar siendo consolada por su marido y su hijo.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.  
—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... **

Lo mismo pasaba en la sala todos empezaron a lagrimear.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. **

Lo mismo hizo en ese momento**.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé... y no solo a los Potter los Kitting…—dijo con tristeza. **

**Ante la mención todos se tensaron.**

**_ ¿Qué les pasó?_ preguntó atemorizada.**

**Dumbledore solo puso un semblante triste antes de hablar.**

**_Han encontrado el cuerpo de Alexis y Harried en su hogar medio destruido_ dijo triste y derrotado.**

**_ ¿Y-y la niña? ¿Y Alex?_ preguntó esperanzada de que hubiera sobrevivido.**

**_No lo sabemos_ dijo estoico**

_QUE?!_ gritó Alexis abrazando fuertemente a su hija. Ella estaba preocupada por su hija donde había estado.

**La profesora McGonagall estaba destrozada pero decidió cambiar de tema antes de desmoronarse allí mismo. **

Alex se levantó de su sitio y abrazó fuertemente a su madrina mientras esta empezaba a lagrimear.

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

Lily abrazó aún más fuerte a su hijo y este le correspondió.

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido. **

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

**— ¿Es... es verdad? — tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo  
que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo? **

_Supongo que el amor de una madre a su hijo es mas poderoso que cualquier magia_ dijo Alex soltando el agarre de la profesora mirando a su madre a Alice, a Molly y a Lily con una sonrisa.

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo  
sepamos.  
La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos,  
por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:  
—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?  
—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a  
decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.  
—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda  
ahora.  
— ¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! **

_NO PUEDE HACER ESO!_ gritó Lily enfurecida mirando peligrosamente a Dumbledore mientras que el se apresuraba a leer.

**— gritó la  
profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí! **

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán  
explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. **

**_ **Una carta? UNA CARTA?!_ gritaron esta vez la mayoría de las mujeres ahí presentes.

**—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.  
Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! **

_Cornamenta tu hijo es más famoso que tú_ dijo Sirius para aligerar el ambiente.

**Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre. **

Harry bufó exasperado el odiaba su fama. No entendían que su fama se debía por la muerte de sus padres?!

**—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus  
gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:  
—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí,  
Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía  
tener escondido a Harry. **

Todos empezaron a reír pero se callaron nada más ver la mirada amenazante de la profesora.

**—Hagrid lo traerá.  
— ¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso? **

_A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida_ dijeron el cuarteto dorado mientras este se sonrojaba y sonreía abiertamente.

**—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore. **

Todos se asombraron ante el parecido.

**—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a  
regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? **

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte  
mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire **

Sirius saltó de su sitio asustando a todos y empezó a saltar gritando y bailando como un niño ``MI MOTO, MI MARABILLOSA MOTO! ´´

**y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.  
La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía  
parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco  
veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y  
además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. **

Todos reían por la descripción que hacía el libro mientras que Hagrid se sonrojaba.

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?  
—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con  
cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he  
traído, señor. **

Sirius volvió ha hacer aquel ridículo baile pero acompañado por el dúo de gemelos esta vez.

**— ¿No ha habido problemas por allí?  
—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles  
comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas  
se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. **

_Awwwwww_ dijeron las mujeres mientras que Harry se sonrojaba y los chicos se burlaban.

**Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago. **

Todos miraron a Harry que intentaba desastrosamente ocultar el rayo con su pelo.

**—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.  
—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.  
—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?  
—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la  
rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, **

**Todos pusieron muecas y dijeron: ``DEMASIADA INFORMACION! ´´**

**Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.  
Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley  
— ¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.  
Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la  
barba. **

_Awwwwww_ volvieron a decir las mujeres y Harry volvía a sonrojarse.

**Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido. **

_Eh! Eso es un insulto!_ dijo Sirius ofendido.

Todos empezaron a reír al ver la cara de Sirius.

**— ¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!  
—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero  
no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles... **

Todos miraron enternecidos a Hagrid mientras que la cara de este se volvía como la cabellera de los Weasley.

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró  
la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras  
Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.  
Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, **

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR A UN BEBE EN UN UMBRAL ESO ES PELIGROSO, QUE PASA SI LO SECUESTRAN O SI SE ENFERMA HABER DIME! _ gritó Alex mirando colérica al director mientras era sujetada por Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred y George. Mientras tanto las demás mujeres de la sala rabiaban en contra del director que se apresuró a leer para proteger su vida.

**sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente.**

Al igual que ahora que fulminaba al director con la mirada.

**La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.  
—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer  
aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.  
—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.  
Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.  
Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio  
una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. **

**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,  
saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. **

Eso aligeró un poco el ambiente en la sala.

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el  
Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se  
encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.  
—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su  
capa, desapareció. **

_Y valla si la necesité_ susurro sobriamente siendo escuchado por Hermione, Ron y Alex.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa  
bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que  
ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin  
despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, **

_Awwwwww_ volvieron a decir las mujeres mientras un Harry sonrojado aguantaba las burlas de los hombres de la sala.

**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche.**

Ante eso todos pusieron una mueca al recordar a la familia.

**Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley…**

Lily gruñó y abrazó a su hijo mientras este correspondía el abrazo nervioso, pensando en como reaccionaran al saber como pasó su vida con esos seres.

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!». **

Dumbledore dejó el libro que rápidamente fue cogido por la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora lo cogió y leyó el título del capitulo: _el vidrio que se desvaneció._

**NARU: K OS PARECIO MEREZCO UN COMENTARIO?**

**OS LOSAGRADECERIA YA QUE ESO M ANIMA A SEGUIR**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO **

**PAZ Y AMOR**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARU: OLA A TODOS ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A**

**Owl Brain **

**GARCIAS ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTARA**

**sr sessomaru**

**JEJE AKI TIENES LA CONTI SIN MAS OS LA DEJO**

**antes que nada unos consejos:**

**disclaimer HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE SOLO ALEX Y SUS PADRES.**

**LA NOTA QUE ALBUS RCIBIO ERA DEL FUTURO JUNTO A UNOS RECUERDOS**

**Y además de que es Dumbledore y creo que ates de nada verificaría las cosas antes de presentarselos a los demás y sobre lo del espejo creo que es mas grande la emoción y el cariño además del amor que el miedo.  
**

**CAPITULO 2: EL VIDRIO QUE SEDESVANECIÓ**

Dumbledore dejó el libro que rápidamente fue cogido por la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora lo cogió y leyó el título del capitulo: _el vidrio que se desvaneció._

_Oye Harry eso no será cuando…_ dijo una Alex sonriendo.

_Si, es ese día_ dijo Harry sonriendo a la pelirroja.

_Oye de que hablan? _ dijo James mirándolos a los dos.

_De nada_ dijeron sonriendo mientras reían y los demás los miraban raros.

_Lo descubriréis en este capítulo_ dijo Alex mientras conjuraba unos cuadros un unos muñecos con la apariencia de los Dursley.

_Y eso?_ preguntó Alexis.

_Lo entenderéis si empezamos a leer_ dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry mientras este le miraba sombrío y aliviado a la vez.

_Minie empieza a leer por favor si seguimos con este suspense me saldrán canas y mi encanto se echará a perder_ dijo Sirius dramáticamente mientras se cogía de los pelos.

_De acuerdo_ dijo empezando a leer.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se  
despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada,**

Ante eso todas las mujeres gruñeron y miraron mal al director.

**pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. **

_Y nunca lo hará_ murmuro Harry mientras Alex lo reconfortaba con una sonrisa alentadora.

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada**

Eso los confundió a todos mientras que el cuarteto de oro reía a carcajada limpia.

**con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño,**

_Alguna vez lo fue? Yo creo que no, primero fue una mini-morsa ahora hoy día la mini-morsa evoluciono y se convirtió en una gran ballena superando a su querido papa-ballena_ dijo entre risas mientras que los demás reían sin parar. Pero fueron callados por una mirada severa de la profesora de pociones.

**y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño. **

Lily deseaba que ojala fuera verdad eso.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí,**

Ante eso todos resoplaron frustrados.

**durmiendo en aquel momento,  
aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día. **

**—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora! **

_Que forma de levantar a un niño_ dijo Molly molesta.

_Mama, creo que para un futuro próximo recuerdes eso_ dijeron los hijos Weasley mirando a su madre mientras ella los reprendía con la mirada.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. **

**—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. **

_Deja a mi niño en paz Tunie!_ gruñó Lily mientras empezaba a ponerse furiosa mientras que los demás se alejaban de ella con miedo.

**Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

Sirius empezó el ridículo baile de nuevo pero esta vez los merodeadores y el dúo de gemelos lo acompañaron mientras que los demás los veían divertidos, además de calmar a una pelirroja furiosa.

**Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. **

**Su tía volvió a la puerta. **

**—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.  
—Casi —respondió Harry .  
—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se  
queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.  
Harry gimió. **

_Como para no hacerlo_ dijo Ron mientras ponía una mueca en su cara.

**—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
—Nada, nada... **

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? **

_Creo que todos los presentes aquí lo intentaríamos olvidar o no?_ dijo Hermione recibiendo un si de los demás presentes, incluso de Draco cosa que lo sorprendió pero que aceptó.

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno,**

Ron se puso pálido_ ¿arañas, en serio tío tenías que mencionar las arañas?_ dijo con muecas de asco y de miedo.

Hermione resopló y le dio una colleja_ Ron, ¿madura de una vez vale? _ dijo exasperada mientras que los demás reían por lo bajo.

**se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas,**

_ESPERE!_ dijo un Harry nervioso.

_Pasa algo señor Potter?_ preguntó la profesora.

_No podríamos saltarnos esa parte?_ preguntó desesperado, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían todos al saber donde dormía en esa época.

_Lo siento Harry, pero no podemos hacer eso. Tenemos que leer todo, tranquilo, ya veras como todo va ir bien no te preocupes_ dijo Alex susurrando esto último mientras le cogía de la mano suavemente.

El se tranquilizó la miró a los ojos y aceptó que continuaran leyendo.

**y allí era donde dormía. **

Silencio, era lo que había en la sala todos mirando expectantes el libro. De pronto un maleficio fue hacia un cuadro y le siguieron otros tantos que tuvieron que cambiar los cuadros muchas veces al igual que los muñecos. Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione hablaban con Harry o mas bien le demandaban que le explicasen el por que no lo sabian hasta ahora. Las mujeres en cambio estaban gritando y rabiando al director que en esos momentos estaba pálido no lo siguiente del terror que producían las mujeres enfadadas.

_Ya chicos el no quería preocuparnos, además creo que el no quiere compasión y tampoco que lo regañen de algo que ya pasó así que dejadlo en paz _ dijo Alex mientras se ponía delante de Harry mientras discutían.

En cambio Draco y Severus estaban en un conflicto con su conciencia ya que estaban sintiendo lástima y compasión por al que habían odiado casi cinco años. Ginny miró a Draco y fue a donde el.

_Cálmate huron o te saldrán arrugas o por defecto tu cerebro morirá_ dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

_ Y quien necesita tu ayuda Weasley _ dijo Draco y sí, habéis oído bien la ha llamado por su apellido ya que el desde hace un tiempo ha sido incapaz de insultarla sin sentirse el ser mas despreciable del mundo.

_Bueno en realidad nadie pero me preocupé por ti solo eso_ dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se iba mientras que Draco se quedó estático con una pequeña muy pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Después de cambiar los muñecos y los cuadros diez veces y de varios conflictos mentales la lectura siguió queriendo saber que mas pasaría en el libro.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi  
cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

_Y para que querría el una bicicleta si se puede saber?_ preguntó Alex curiosa.

_Ni idea_ dijo con simpleza Harry

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

_NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR UN CABELLO A MI HIJO / AHIJADO / SOBRINO / HARRY MALDITA BALLENA!_ gritaron James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Alex con furia mientras todos lanzaban maleficios a los cuadros y los muñecos.

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido. **

James se puso orgullo por eso**.**

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había  
sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. **

_JAJAJAJAJAJA tranquilo cachorro eso son los genes Potter tu padre a tu edad fue así_ dijo haciendo ruborizar a los dos Potter´s.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

**_Siempre será cuatro veces mas grande que tu Harry_ dijo Alex con pésame, mientras los demás reían. **

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. **

_``Ojos hermosos… pero que estoy pensando el solo te ve como amiga nada mas ´´ _ pensó Alex mientras se ponía triste mirando imperceptiblemente a Harry.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

Todos gruñeron y empezaron mas maleficios después de cambiar los cuadros y los muñecos.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

Todos contuvieron su respiración _ ¿en serio? _preguntaron.

_B-bueno y-yo… _ empezó a balbucear Harry.

_Bueno yo creo que le gustaba porque le hacia diferentes a ellos ¿no?_ dijo Alex mirando a Harry que este le sonreía mientras asentía y se sonrojaba un poco.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. **

**—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron **

_COOOOMOOOOO!_ gritaron todos.

_ESO ES UN ULTRAGE!

_UN ESCANDALO!

_UNA JILIPOLLEZ!

_UNA DESHONRA!

_COMO QUE MURIERON ASÍ LILY Y JAMES SO MENTIROSOS_ dijeron todos en la sala.

**—había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas. **

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería  
vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley. **

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. **

**—¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal. **

_Misión imposible_ dijeron Sirius, Remus, Lily y Alex ante eso todos miraron a la última.

_ ¿Que? No me pase el año pasado tres horas peinándote para ``el gran baile´´ para nada ¿sabias?_ dijo fulminando con la mirada a Harry mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que  
Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados. **

_Pues claro es un pelo Potter no se deja dominar por nada ni nadie_ dijo James orgulloso.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. **

_Un niño no debería cocinar se podría quemar!_ gritaron las mujeres.

_Pues lo que os perdéis Harry cocina de miedo_ dijo Alex mientras le cogía una rana de chocolate a Remus y se la comía mientras Harry se sonrojaba.

**Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca. **

Todos empezaron a reír por eso, mientras que los merodeadores rodaban por el suelo.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque  
había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. **

**—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año  
pasado.  
—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande  
de mamá y papá.  
—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.  
Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el  
beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. **

_Tengo hambre, Harry deja de mencionar comida_ dijeron Ron, Sirius y Harried.

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:  
—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece,  
pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? **

_¿Todo está bien mi cuchi-cuchi-cu?_ dijo Alex imitando la voz de Petunia mientras miraba a Harry que estaba rodando por los suelo en un ataque de risa.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último,  
dijo lentamente.  
—Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y.. **

_OH POR MERLÍN NI SIQUIERA SABE CONTAR?!_ se escandalizó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.  
—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más  
cercano—. Entonces está bien.  
Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.  
—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo,  
Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. **

_Y encima lo anima si estuvieran en mis manos ya vería lo que le espera!_ dijo Molly fulminando al libro mientras que los Weasley, Harry, Alex y Hermione se alejaban de ella.

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la  
filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez. **

**—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry. **

_Mi hijo no es un animal maldita jirafa deformada!_ gritó James mientras hechizaba los cuadros.

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo **

_Harry ten mas respeto_ le espetó su madre.

_Lo siento mamá_ dijo sonriendo feliz por decir eso; mamá.

**y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.  
— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty. **

_Vale los nombres ya de por si son ridículos_ dijo Sirius con una mueca.

**—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.  
—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico. **

_Ni ella a mi_ dijo gruñendo pero se acordó de lo que pasó el tercer año y mientras Alex le cogía de la mano se tranquilizó.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no  
estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano. **

_Vale ya me arte! No puede creer que valla ha hacer esto_ murmuró esto último Alex_ el dúo de gemelos, papá, tío Sirius, tío Remus y tio James necesito que os juntéis y hagáis la broma del siglo entendido se van ha enterar esos quienes somos nosotros_ dijo mientras conjuraba pergaminos, plumas y tinta y los demás asentían.

**— ¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?  
—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.  
—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en  
la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

_Mala jugada cachorro, siempre tienes que decir lo contrario de lo que quieres para conseguirlo_ dijo Sirius mientras escribía en un pergamino.

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. **

Los demás solo rieron por la imagen mental de eso.

**— ¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó. **

_El no va ha quemar la casa jirafa_ espetó Alex mientras escribía en un pergamino mientras Harry le daba ideas.

**—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon. **

Ante eso Alexis y Lily se lanzaron miradas cómplices y miraron a sus hijo mientras sonreían ampliamente.

**—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y  
dejarlo en el coche... **

_NI SE TE OCURRA!_ dijo Lily mientras cogía un pergamino y empezaba a escribir. James se asomó y leyó por encima del hombro lo que escribía su mujer y palideció.

_Ummm… cariño eso sería homicidio_ dijo mientras su mujer seguía escribiendo sin escucharle mientras que los demás se alejaban de ella.

**—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...  
Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. **

_Maldita ballena asquerosa_ empezó a decir Draco dejando pasmados a todos_ ¿Qué? Es verdad.

**—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.  
—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos  
sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre. **

Si no fuera por Harry que la sujetaba Alex ya habría salido de la sala y habría cometido un homicidio, decir que estaba furiosa era el eufemismo del siglo.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.  
—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento  
más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. **

Todos gruñeron con lo de la rata.

**Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.  
Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry. **

_ALEJATE DE MI NIÑO BALLENA AMORFA!_ gritó colérica Lily mientras escribía y maldecía el cuadro.

**—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy  
avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.  
—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... **

_Harry, aunque no hagas nada los problemas siempre van a ti_ dijeron Ron, Hermione y Alex a la vez ruborizando a Harry.

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.  
El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no  
conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba. **

_Eso es magia accidental cachorro_ dijo Remus**.**

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como  
si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, **

_QUE! No puede hacer eso_ dijo Sirius mientras se cogía los pelos y luego cogía los de Harry melodramáticamente.

**exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. **

**_**Ufff... menos mal_ dijo mientras se sentaba ofuscado mientras los demás reían.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo. **

Todos gruñeron ante eso y una nueva tanda de maleficios fue hacia los cuadros y los muñecos.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). **

_Oh es el jersey mas hermoso que halla visto en mi vida_ dijeron el dúo de gemelos mientras lo demás reían

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado. **

_Menos mal porque si no yo…_ dijo Lily empuñando su varita mientras portaba una mirada sicópata.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. **

_Harry tu…

_Te apareciste?_ preguntaron todos mientras lo miraban y el se encogía de hombros.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.  
Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y  
Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo. **

_Harry…_ dijo su madre.

_Lo siento_ dijo Harry.

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de  
muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas. **

**—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los  
adelantaba.  
—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba  
volando. **

_Mal movimiento cachorro_ dijo Sirius poniendo una mueca.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el  
asiento y gritó a Harry:  
—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN! **

_La mía si alcornoque!_ dijo Sirius furioso.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes. **

Eso alivió el ambiente un poco

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.  
—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.  
Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún  
más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se  
comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado.  
Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas. **

_Lo que pasa es que están celosos nada mas_ dijo Draco mientra lo miraba y este asentía.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley  
compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

Todos gruñeron mientras maldecían a los muñecos y los cuadros.

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio. **

_JAJAJAJAJAJA eso se puede arreglar_ dijo sonriendo Alex como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de  
andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a  
aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero. **

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno  
para durar. **

El cuarteto de oro gimió_ cada vez que dices eso o lo piensas algo malo pasa Harry_ dijeron Ron, Hermione y Alex con una mueca en la cara,

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. **

Draco y Severus se acomodaron en sus sitios.

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres.**

_Ojala le hiciera eso_ dijo Severus mientras ponía una mueca**.**

**Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata**

_QUE LO HAGA, QUE LO HAGA!_ dijeron todos.

**pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. **

_Ohhh_ dijeron todos.

**En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel. **

_Que asco, tu primo no tiene modales_ dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca.

**—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre. **

_No lo hará_ dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió. **

**—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. **

_No, definitivamente no se moverá_ dijo Draco esta vez.

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando  
—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.  
Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera  
estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día.**

**Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.  
De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. **

**_Oh es hermosa_ dijo alguien a su lado.**

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a una niña de su edad pelirroja, ojos azules con un vestido blanco.**

**_Hola_ dijo la niña.**

**_Ho-hola_ dijo Harry mientras la veía era muy bonita.**

Alex se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escuchar eso y dirigió su mirada al suelo mientras que Harry la veía con ternura y sonrojado. Aunque nadie entendía ese comportamiento decidieron leer.

**_Me llamo Alexandra Liliana Kitting y tu?_ preguntó mientras extendía la mano.**

**_M-me llamo Harry James Potter en cantado_ dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de ella.**

Todos ahora entendían el porque actuaban así y Fred y George empezaron a molestarlo y acabaron con ropas de niñas y riendo sin parar.

**Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry y Alex.  
Guiñó un ojo. **

**_Me lo parece a mi o nos acaba de guiñar un ojo?_ dijo Alex asombrada.**

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para  
ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente igual que Alex y también le guiñaron un ojo. **

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos  
hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry y a Alex una mirada que decía claramente:  
—Me pasa esto constantemente.  
—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la  
serpiente pudiera oírlo.**

**_Debe de ser realmente molesto_ murmuró Alex.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.  
—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry  
La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.  
Harry miró con curiosidad.  
«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»  
—¿Era bonito aquello? _ preguntó Alex.  
La boa constrictora volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue  
criado en el zoológico».  
—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?_ dijeron esta vez los dos.**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry  
los hizo saltar.  
— ¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO  
VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!  
Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo. **

_La verdad tardó un poco en llegar y eso que estaba cerca_ dijo Alex recordando.

**—Quitad de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas y empujando a Alex en el proceso. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento siendo acompañado por Alex. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. Harry se incorporó y ayudó a Alex mientras se quedaron boquiabiertos: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictora había desaparecido. **

Todos empezaron a reír y a aplaudir a los dos mientras les felicitaban.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.  
Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz  
baja y sibilante decía:  
—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigos.**

**_De nada_ dijeron a la vez**

_Harry Alex habláis parsel?_ preguntaron sus padres.

_Si_ dijeron los dos.

_Aunque a Harry es porque Vol-_ pero fue callada por Harry.

_No podemos decirlo. Lo sabréis en el segundo libro_ dijo mientras destapaba la boca de Alex.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.  
—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?  
El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía  
Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse.  
Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe  
juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. **

_Ojala_ dijo Alex ofuscada.

**_Espere_ dijo una voz en la calle.**

**Cuando el tío Vernon se asomó vio que Alex llegaba corriendo al coche.**

**_¿Que quieres niña?_ preguntó enfurecido.**

**_No fue culpa de Harry el no hizo nada. Fue mi culpa así que no lo castigues por favor_ dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.**

**_Cállate_ dijo mientras encendía el coche y se marchó dejando a Alex allí en la calle sola.**

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:  
—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry? **

**_Pero es que no se puede callar esa maldita rata?!_ preguntó furioso James.**

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con  
Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.  
—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en  
una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy. **

_COMO QUE NO HAI COMIDA ES UN NIÑO POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN!_ dijeron las mujeres de la sala.

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un  
reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran  
dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. **

_Todo un merodeador_ dijeron los merodeadores.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde  
podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un  
accidente de coche. **

Todos gruñeron ante eso.

**No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

Eso congeló a todos.

_Harry recuerdas eso_ preguntó Hermione impactada.

_Bueno ahora recuerdo mas de ese día_ dijo mirando al suelo.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.  
Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.  
Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.  
Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente  
desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, **

Remus y Sirius se sentían culpables por eso. En eso recibieron un colleja de parte de Alex mientras daba una mirada que decía: ni lo penséis

**pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. **

Alex rió por eso y todos la vieron extrañados**. **

**Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse. **

_Fácil cachorro se aparecían_ dijo Sirius.

_Sirius sabes que le estas hablando a un libro?_ preguntó Alex divertida.

Mientras el se sonrojaba los demás se reían.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos, aunque aún recordaba a Alex y hubiese querido que fueran amigos.**

_Pues claro que éramos amigos yo ya te consideraba un_ dijo Alex mientras lo veía.

**Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley. **

La profesora dejó el libro y preguntó quien quería leer y lo cogió el señor Weasley mientras leía el título del siguiente capitulo:_ las cartas de nadie._

**NARU: QUE OS PARECIO MEREZCO COMENTARIOS NO?**

**SIN MAS **

**ME DESPIDO**

**PAZ Y AMOR**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARU: OLA K TAL SIENTO LA TARDANZA Y AGRADECERÍA QUE LOS COMENTARIAOS NEGATIVOS OS LOS AORREIS O DEJARE DE PUBLICAR NO SOLO ESTE FIC SINO QUE LOS DEMÁS TAMBIEN **

**HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A J.K ROWLING**

CAPITULO 3: LAS CARTAS DE NADIE

La profesora dejó el libro y preguntó quien quería leer y lo cogió el señor Weasley mientras leía el título del siguiente capitulo:_ las cartas de nadie._

_ ¿Cómo que las cartas de nadie?, eso es imposible_ dijo Sirius.

_No se, yo creo que se tratan de las cartas de Howgarts_ dijo una Hermione pensativa mirando a Harry quien sonreía enigmáticamente.

**La fuga de la boa constrictora le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano **

En eso una nueva tanda de hechizos, maldiciones y mas cosas fueron a parar a los cuadros y a los muñecos que quedaron echas cenizas mientras que las mujeres miraban mal a Dumbledore.

**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control  
remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas. **

_Pobre mujer la compadezco_ acotó Molly.

_Y quien no_ dijo su marido apollandola.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de  
escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

Todos empezaron a reír mientras que los merodeadores rodaban por el suelo incluso algunos profesores sonreían.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

**De repente dejaron de reír y empezaron a gruñir.**

_Oye y si practicamos a cazar a idiotas_ gruñó Bill mientras los demás Weasley asentían.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

_Tu no iras allí tu iras a Hogwarts_ dijo James gruñendo al libro.

_Cornamenta sabes que le estas además que hablando a un libro, diciendo al cachorro algo que ya ha vivido_ se burló mientras que James se sonrojaba y los demás reían.

**Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. **

_No, no irá allí_ dijeron los de la sala aunque se tratara de un libro ellos le hablaban como si estuviera ahí.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.  
—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día  
—dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?  
—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que  
soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho. **

_No hace falta que corras Harry dudo que lo entienda siquiera_ exclamó Hermione como pudo entre risas mientras los demás rodaban por el suelo.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su  
uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años. **

_Harry…_ le reprendieron su madre, Molly y Hermione.

_Lo siento_ dijo este sin sentirlo en realidad.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo.  
Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura. **

_Si, si quieres ser un delincuente_ dijo la señora Malfoy.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz  
ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido.**

En la sala todos reían. Después de 5 minutos y tranquilizarse siguieron.

**Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del  
esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible  
inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.  
— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía  
siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.  
—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo. **

Lily empezó a enfadarse mientras que James inútilmente intentaba tranquilizarse. Todos se alejaron de ella temiendo por su integridad asustados.

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.  
—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado. **

_Ese es mi hijo_ dijo James orgulloso mientras reía.

**—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia**

_NI SE TE OCURRA INSULTAR A MI NIÑO PETUNIA, O SI NÓ NO RESPONDERÉ!_ gritó colérica Lily mientras los demás se separaban de ella.

_Carácter Evans a la vista_ dijo Sirius pero al momento se arrepintió ya que acabó con los dientes crecidos hasta el suelo y granos en toda la cara además de el pelo estilo afro color rosa.

**—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.  
Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así,**

_Tu y todos la verdad_ dijo Alex mientras aguantaba la risa al ver a su tio todavía con ese aspecto.

**pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo. **

_Jo Harry porque no usas esa imaginación aquí con nosotros_ dijeron los gemelos mientras reían.

_Supongo que porque el colegio ya tiene suficiente con vosotros y para que la profesora McGonagall no le de un patatús, además de eso con _la dama roja_ tenemos suficiente_ dijo este.

_La dama roja?_ preguntó James.

_Es una estudiante que causa bromas tanto al alumnado como el profesorado, es nuestro ídolo_ dijeron los gemelos con admiración.

_Quiero conocerla_ dijeron los merodeadores, el padre de Neville Frank y el dúo de gemelos ante la mirada crítica de sus esposas, amigas, madre y hermana; es decir, Hermione, Lily, Molly, Alice, Alex, Alexis y los profesores.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del  
nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley  
golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.  
Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.  
—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico. **

Silencio era lo que había en el comedor. De repente Alex, los merodeadores y el dúo de gemelos se levantaron y pusieron caras de terror mientras empezaron a correr en círculos por toda sala.

_¡CORRED SE ACERCA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!_ gritaba Sirius.

_¡VAMOS A MORÍR!_ gritaban Fred y Fabián mientras que George y Gideon se abrazaban y lloraban dramáticamente y se despedían.

_¡SOY DEMASIADO GUAPA Y JOVEN PARA MORIR!_ exclamaba Alex mientras ponía la misma pose que es cuadro ``el grito´´.

_¡NOOOO, NO PUEDO MORIR SOY DEMASIADO ATRACTIBO PARA MORIR!_ gritó Harried mientras hacía la misma pose que su hija.

_Ha sido un placer conocerte Lunático_ dijo James mientras le estrechaba la mano a su amigo.

_Lo mismo digo Cornamenta_ dijo este.

Todos reían pero pararon al ver las miradas de Molly, Lily y McGonagall.

**—Que vaya Harry  
—Trae las cartas, Harry. **

_Uff, falsa alarma_ dijo Alex mientras se sentaba.

**—Que lo haga Dudley.  
—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley. **

_Ni se te ocurra morsa deformada_ gruñeron Hermione, Alex y Ron.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el  
felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta **para Harry.

Los merodeadores empezaron a cantar la canción del colegio mientras los demás sonreían.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca  
banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. **

Ante eso Sirius y Remus empezaron a auto culparse mientras que Alex tenía una mirada triste en los ojos recordando su pasado en el orfanato donde sufrió mil y un torturas de las monjas y como la llamaban y trataban los niños de allí hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts y Dumbledore la sacó de ese infierno. Harry se percato de la mirada de los tres y mientras les daba una colleja a los dos primeros para que dejasen de pensar tonterías fue a donde Alex la cogió la mano para tranquilizarla y darle ánimos al igual que Hermione y Ron.

**¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible. **

**Señor H. Potter  
Alacena Debajo de la Escalera  
Privet Drive, 4  
Little Whinging  
Surrey**

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección  
estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.  
Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre  
púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que  
rodeaban una gran letra H. **

Todos empezaron a cantar la canción del colegio con unas sonrisas mientras que otros bailaban.

**— ¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás  
haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste. **

Los bromistas pararon de reír y se pusieron serios.

_Eso es un chiste?_ preguntó Fred ofendido.

_Estará de broma no?_ preguntó Alex mirando a Harry mientras este negaba la cabeza.

_Quizás necesite unas lecciones de humor_ dijo Sirius con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que Remus y James escribían en un pergamino con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Sirius.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la  
postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.  
Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a  
la postal.  
—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal  
estado. **

_Ojala le sienta muyyyyy mal_ dijo Harry con una sonrisa siniestra.

_Definitivamente Alex eres una muy mala influencia para Harry_ dijo Ron al ver la sonrisita de Harry.

**— ¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo! **

_CIERRA LA BOCA BALLENA!_ gritaron la mayoría**.**

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo  
pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.  
— ¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla. **

_Carácter Evans a la vista_ dijo James haciendo sonrojar tanto a la madre como al hijo.

**— ¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la  
carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.  
— ¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó. **

_Y aquí señoras y señores el rey del drama_ dijo Ron.

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta,  
fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.  
— ¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon! **

_Perdón me equivoque los reyes del drama_ rectificó Ron mientras algunos reían y sus hermanos lo veían orgullosos.

_Si, definitivamente soy una mala influencia_ dijo Alex después de reír.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.  
Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la  
cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.  
—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.  
—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía. **

_Carácter Evans_ dijeron la mayoría.

**—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.  
Harry no se movió.  
— ¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó. **

_Uff, a explotado carácter made in Harry al ataque_ dijeron Ron, Hermione y Alex mientras Harry se sonrojaba.

**— ¡Déjame verla! — exigió Dudley  
— ¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los  
arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. **

_Harry, Harry…_ empezaron a animar todos incluso Draco.

_No es por nada pero el pesa 3 veces más que yo, así que me sería imposible ganarle_ dijo Harry con una mueca.

**Ganó Dudley,**

_BUUUUU_ todos empezaron a abuchear.

**así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo. **

_Como todo buen merodeador_ dijeron los merodeadores orgullosos.

**—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es  
posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?  
—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon,  
agitado. **

_Paranoico, como si no tuviéramos otra cosa que hacer_ dijo Percy.

**—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no  
queremos...  
Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la  
cocina.  
—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta...  
Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...  
—Pero...  
— ¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando  
recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?  
Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había  
hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.  
— ¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba  
con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?  
—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La  
quemé. **

_¡QUE!_ gritó Lily_ yo lo mato, yo lo mato no puede hacer eso es de Harry la carta no suya.

**—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.  
— ¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró  
profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.  
—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos  
pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley **

De repente un gran silencio se formó y un aura sicópata se formó en la sala y de repente se formo un estruendo todos empezaron a lanzar maldiciones a escribir en los pergaminos y planes de homicidio por parte de una pelirroja que estaba literalmente echando humo por la cabeza de lo cabreada que estaba.

_Tenían… una segunda habitación… y tú… dormías… en la alacena… yo los mato, yo los mato_ murmuraba Lily híper ventilando y escribiendo como una loca mientras decía unas cuantas palabras que enorgullecerían a un marinero.

**— ¿Por qué? — dijo Harry  
—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia,  
otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. **

En eso otra gran cantidad de insulto, maldiciones y bromas fueron a parar a los pobres cuadros y muñecos que fueron cambiados 3 veces más.

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado. **

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

**—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo... **

_Él lo necesita más que tu ballena!1_ gritó Alex fuera de sí mientras era calmada por Harry.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella. **

_Tu y cualquiera_ dijo el señor Weasley furioso por lo que leyeron antes.

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se  
hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. **

_Pobre tortuga_ dijo Alice con una mueca mientras Madame Pomfrey asentía.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojala hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

_No quiero ni una palabra_ gruñó Harry antes de que Hermione, Ron o Alex abrieran la boca.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.  
Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con  
Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino  
hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.  
— ¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4... **

_JA! Si pensaba que nos rendiríamos está muy equivocado_ dijo la profesora Sprout.

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el  
vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. **

_HARRY, HARRY_ empezaron ha animar la mayoría sacando una sonrisa a Harry.

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración. **

_Uggg_ dijeron todos causando la risa de Harry.

**—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de  
jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.  
Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de  
su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso  
significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan. **

_Ay, ay, ay_ se quejaron Ron, Hermione y Alex con una mueca.

_¿Que?_ se quejó Harry.

_Lo que pasa Harry…_ empezó Hermione.

_Es que eres bueno improvisando…_siguió Ron.

_Pero eres pésimo cuando tienes un plan siempre falla algo_ finalizó Alex haciendo sonrojar al aludido.

_Pero aun así gracias ha eso no hemos salvado el pellejo infinidad de veces_ se justificó mientras que Jane la madre de Hermione, Molly y Lily se pusieron tan pálidas que competían contra un fantasma.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.  
Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el  
número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta. **

**— ¡AAAUUUGGG! **

_¡Que ha pasado!_ dijo alarmada Lily abrazando a su hijo fuerte.

_Tranquila mamá estoy bien_ dijo tranquilizándola un poco.

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el  
felpudo... ¡Algo vivo! **

_Que sea la ballena, que sea la ballena…_ empezaron ha decir los merodeadores haciendo reír a los demás.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa  
fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

Todos empezaron a reír y Sirius y el dúo de gemelos empezó a rodar por el suelo.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza  
de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde. **

**—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos  
ante sus ojos.**

_Hijo de…_ Sirius fue callado por un zape de parte de Lily y una mirada de McGonagall.

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

**— ¿Te das cuenta? — explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no  
pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo. **

_Ya quisieras_ dijeron los profesores enfadados

**—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon. **

_Hazle caso_ aconsejó Remus.

**—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son  
como tú y yo **

_Por suerte_ dijeron el dúo de gemelos poniendo una mueca.

**—dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de  
pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.  
El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.  
Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió  
con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba de puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. **

_Definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza_ musitó Ginny mientras los demás le daban la razón.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry  
entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. **

**_Confundus_ musitó Ojo-loco.**

**Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora. **

Lily al escuchar eso se enfadó pero también se puso triste saber que su hermana la odiaba y que ahora por su culpa su hijo pagaba…

**—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba  
Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con  
aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.  
—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía  
mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó  
con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una. **

_ ¿Y no sería mas fácil coger una del suelo?_ preguntó Alex mientras miraba a Harry.

_Es un Potter y los Potter siempre cogemos las cosas al vuelo_ dijo James con orgullo.

**— ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!  
Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**

_ ¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJO/SOBRINO/AHIJADO/HARRY BALLENA ESTUPIDA!_ gritaron Alex, James, Sirius y Remus.

_ ¿MI Harry?_preguntó luego susurrando Hermione a Alex mientras Ron reía y esta se sonrojaba como un semáforo y empezaba a tartamudear. Mientras que la madre de Alex y Lily miraban a Alex divertida.

_ ¿De que habláis?_ preguntó Harry mientras que Alex se ponía mas roja y Hermione se partía de risa.

_D-de n-na-nada_ dijo Alex nerviosa e inventando un nuevo tono de rojo.

_Oye estas bien, estas muy roja_ se preocupó Harry mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella.

_Si, n-no es nada tranquilo_ dijo apartando la mirada de Harry mientras este sonreía.

_POTTER, MAS VALE QUE TE ALEJES DE MI HIJA/SOBRINA/AHIJADA/PRIMA ENTENDIDO_ dijeron unos Harried, Sirius, Arthur, Remus, Draco celosos mientras fulminaban con la mirada al pobre Harry.

Nada más decir eso el pobre Harry se alejó mientras que el club de celosos eran reprendidos por Lily, Alexis, Molly, Ginny, Tonks, Alice y Hermione.

Después de unos minutos y todos calmados siguieron leyendo.

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.  
—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al  
mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a  
contradecirlo. **

Todos rieron al imaginarse a Vernon solo con la mitad del bigote.

**Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas  
tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley  
lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.  
Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.  
—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo  
hacía. **

_Esta como una cabra_ musitó Jean siendo secundada por su marido Robert.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley  
aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.  
Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...  
Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de  
lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.  
—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en  
el mostrador de entrada. **

_Si ya vemos como nos perdiste de vista imbecil_ dijo McGonagall dejando a todos boqui-abierto

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde: **

**Señor H. Potter  
Habitación 17  
Hotel Railview  
Cokeworth**

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró  
asombrada.**

_Y quien no_ dijo Jane enfadada secundada por las demás madres de la sala.

**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.  
— ¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, **

_Hazle caso a tu mujer imbecil_ gruñó Bill.

_ ¡Bill!_ dijo Molly

_Que, es verdad_ se excusó este.

**pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.  
—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. **

_Hasta la morsa se da cuenta_ dijo Charlie

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.  
Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

**—Es lunes **

_Anda! Si sabe los días de la semana_ dijo Hermione asombrada.

**—dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a  
algún lugar donde haya un televisor.  
Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se  
podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la  
televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. **

_CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ…_ empezaron a cantar todos mientras Harry reía.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. **

Todos gruñeron mientras Lily escribía sin parar y ya nadie miraba lo que escribía para no traumatizarse.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días. **

_Exacto_ dijo Luna sonriendo.

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a  
tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado. **

_Ahora si se lo que es_ musitó Harry mirando sombríamente al libro mientras que los demás se preocupaban.

**— ¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!  
Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía  
una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión. **

_Ya me imagino a la morsa lloriqueando por una telesivión_ dijo Draco.

_Televisión Draco se dice televisión_ dijo Ginny sin darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre mientras que este se sonrojaba y los hermanos de esta lo fulminaban con la mirada.

**— ¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon,  
aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!  
Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba  
en el agua grisácea.  
—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo! **

_Seguro que no es nada_ gruñó Molly mientras que las demás madres y Madame Pomfrey y La profesora McGonagall asentían.

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les  
golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.  
El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las  
rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.  
La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas  
para cada uno.**

_Eso no es una comida_ gruñó Madame Pomfrey mientras los demás asentían sobre todo Sirius, Ron y Harried.

_Tengo hambre_ dijo Ron.

_Toma_ dijo Hermione mientras sacaba de su mochila una rana de chocolate y se la daba evitando las miradas de Alex y Harry.

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.  
—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente. **

_MALDITO DESGRACIADO HIJO DE LA GRAN MORTIS, CEREBRO DE COLAGUSANO, ALIENTO DE DEMENTOR!_ fue la respuesta de Alex mientras era calmada por Harry que la abrazaba mientras esta temblaba de rabia.

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a  
buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de  
acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.  
Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas  
olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los  
vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada. **

Hermione y Alex empezaron a gruñir mientras que Alex escribía en un pergamino y maldecía en otro idioma haciendo que sus amigos se alejaran de ella por miedo de su propia integridad esas dos enfadadas daban mas miedo que Voldemort.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se  
estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

Madame Pomfrey, Molly, Lily, Alice y McGonagall gruñeron ante eso enfurecidas mientras los demás se alejaban un poco de ellas asustados.

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas. **

_En camino_ dijo Hagrid mientras sonreía.

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el  
techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

_Muy audaz señor Potter_ elogió Ojo-loco mientras este se sonrojaba y sus padres se enorgullecían.

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las  
rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? **

Ante eso Hagrid esbozó una sonrisa mirando al cuarteto de oro que también sonreía.

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez  
despertara a Dudley,**

_Hazlo_ dijeron la mayoría.

**sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM!. **

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ preguntaron lo padres de Harry angustiados mientras le abrazaban.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta.  
Alguien estaba fuera, llamando. **

Arthur dejó el libro y Hagrid lo cogió y leyó el siguiente título con una sonrisa: _el guardián de las llaves._

**NARU: COMENTAD YDISFRUTAD**

**ME DESPIDO**

**PAZ Y AMOR**


End file.
